The Bit-Beast called Totoro
by Meteor Gin
Summary: This idea is extremely old and very susceptible to change, so it may end up deviating from the initial summery which is provided inside. The initial idea is many years have past since My Neighbor Totoro, Mei became a beyblader and Totoro is her bit beast, she's gone to the city to visit her sister who has since moved away, but I imagine Totoro in a city is the equivalent to chaos
_The Bit-Beast called Totoro_

 _The bladebrakers make a new friend with an interesting bit beast that's making the whole city think they've gone crazy. What will happen in mist this crazy chaos? Can they convince their friend to have their bit beast tone it down? What kind of reprocutions will follow? Or will she, herself be the final blow to break everyone of their sanity?_

 **Tyson's POV**

I'm SO Late! The others are going to kill me for sure this time! We promised to meet up for training at 8:00 and it's already 10:35! I'm so dead!

I quickly sped down the street and around the corner when BAM!

"ouch!ouch!ouch!" I heard someone wine as we both fell to the ground rubbing our foreheads.

I was the first to recover and remember what I was doing, I quickly got to my feet, saying "Sorry, I'm in a hurry and wasn't paying attention, I'm really sorry!" as I proceeded to run off as fast as I could, sorry as I was, Hillary was still going to kill me.

"Hey! Don't just RAM somebody and run away!" I heard someone behind me scream but I was just too preoccupied to care.

"Tyson your Late!" Hilary screamed throwing something at my head when I finally arrived.

"Ouch..." I winced, realizing it had been a fairly large rock.

"By almost three hours! A new record!" Max added laughing as I shot glare at him.

"Hmph! How dumb, I was the first one here!" Daichi boasted.

"Yeah, 'cause you probably ran across tons of traffic like the circuses monkey you are" I said rolling my eyes, by his expression I knew I was right.

"I'm still way better then you are! You weren't even close to the right time! I bet I could even beat you with the amount of training I get while you're running late!" he declared.

"Maybe in your dreams kid! I'm still Wwaaay better then you are! Even if I'm five hours late for a year!" I countered.

"Just what in the world were you doing anyways?" Ray asked seriously.

"Sleeping and inhaling moutons of food I'll bet" Kai commented to which everyone laughed wile I tried to counter.

"Anyways we should probably get started on the training schedule" Kenny said when he'd finally managed to stop laughing.

"So what is it today chief?" Ray asked him curiously.

"Well, I was thinking we'd start with some matches-" he began to say.

"Yes! Who do I get to go agenst?!" I asked already exited.

"Calm down Tyson! Let Kenny finish what he was saying first." a computerized voice rationed.

"Dizzi? Is that you? I haven't heard your voice in a long time" Hilary speculated.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was sleeping, can't a computer-trapped-bit-beast get some Z's too?" Dizzi said cleverly making us all laugh.

"So anyway, after the battle's I was thinking we'd-" Kenny went on but someone cut him off.

"Hey! You!" we all turned to see the speaker.

It was a girl. she was a bit short with brown hair in two long pig tails, and wore a faded red T-shirt with a fairly dark red tropical island design, knee-length pants with some holes in the design, a pair of flip flops also with a tropical design, and a plain brown slightly worn-out shoulder nap sack. She was breathing heavily and looked pretty ticked off and was pointing.

It took me a minute to look around to see what she was pointing at, with much confusion, I realized she seemed to be pointing to me.

"Huh? Are talking to me?" I asked just to be sure.

"Well who else would I be talking to Sherlock?!" She said rather angrily.

"Um, hang on and just calm down a second" I tried pacifying her "um, can I help you with something?" I tried to ask but she only seemed to flare up at my words.

"You think you can get away with ramming in to someone and running off and just pretend like nothing happened?!" she seethed.

Oh... That's her problem... I thought.

The others were all staring at me expecting some sort of explanation, but this girl seemed like she was going to throw knives at my back or something the second I let my guard down.

"I said I was sorry, I was really late..." I tried to explain.

"So? Don't you know you have to take the responsibility to clean up your own messes?!" she lectured me.

I could hear the others snicker at that one, even kai and let out a small grunt of amusement.

"Look, that's..." I tried desperately to get myself out of this but she'd apparently had enough of my excuses, and it took me a bit to process what happened next. My eyes went wide and I'm sure my friends did the same.

At a speed faster than I could imagine possible (she must have been really pissed), She had pulled out a launcher and beyblade and fired it off aimed right at me, in my surprise, I stumbled to pull out my own and just barely managed to stop it in time.

Her blade was orange and a purple-ish grey (or something) and has two regular gray spike like things at the top that are designed not to spine with the rest of the blade that kind of look like ears and move about on their own.

Dragoon pushed the other blade back and the two somehow managed to land in the our bey stadium and I smirked.

"Well, if what you wanted was a beybattle you should have just said so, but I'll worn you now, I'm pretty good. Let's go Dragoon!" I said as Dragoon continued to push the other beyblade back.

"What? Are you underestimating me?! Show 'em Totoro!" She called and my eyes widened and I heard the others gasp as her blade suddenly maneuvered quickly past dragon and charged all the way to the edge then jumped into the air.

"uh-oh, I'm picking up some really crazy readings here chief! It's a bit beast and there's something really weird about it!" Dizzi cried out.

"What do you mean Dizzi?" Kenny asked.

While they talked I kept my eyes on her blade, something wasn't right about that jump, the blade wasn't coming out of the ring, it was flipping back into it!

"Get out of there dragoon!" I cried as the blade stopped flipping over the stadium as it seemed to hit a breeze of wind and begin its descent with the wind following along with it as if drawn together.

That's when we saw it, a Huge, grey bunny like thing that looked like a fluffy ball of blubber with little ears, holding on to a teeny-tiny umbrella.

dragoon had moved out of the area but turns out that didn't matter, her blade shock the ground, and I Don't just mean the bey stadium, they would be feeling that a mile away. I think I heard some crashes come from inside, guess we'll be hearing from grandpa later...

Thanks to that Dragoon was now rapidly losing balance quickly so I would have to act fast.

"Do it Dragoon!" I called Dragoon out to use his special move as we attacked with wave of tornados or hurricanes and rammed right into her blade and were successfully pushing it back and sending it flying-or so I thought...

"Totoro!?" she'd called out and then, as if to answer her, her blade seemed to somehow manage to ride the winds of Dragoon's attack, though still taking massive amounts of damage.

Her blade managed to land on the other side of the ring just as the attack was dyeing down though it was now barley spinning, but it gathered its energy and charged right at dragoon, pressing on as if drawing off an unknown source of energy. But it was going to take more than that to stop dragoon and I.

"Come on, Dragoon!" I urged and dragoon too gathered up all its remaining energy for one final attack and charged in.

"Do your best Totoro!" The girl cheered, again, as if to answer her, the blade seemed to pick up speed and power, trying to rival dragoons own.

The two blades collided and the wind created by the two blades threw up a cloud of dust engulfing the entire area.

The dust finally cleared to reveal the girls blade at her feet and dragoon spinning slowly in the stadium, it was just a matter of time until it stopped.

I let out a sigh of relief before calling dragoon back to my hand, who would have thought I'd get such a tough match from a random girl I just happened to run into on my way to practice?

"Man, that was a close match, dragoon seemed stronger but I really wasn't sure who would come out on top for a wile there," Max complimented as the girl bent down to pick up her blade.

"Your bit beast is quite agile despite his appearance." Ray observed.

"It was a good match." I agreed holding out my hand for her to shake.

"Yeah, it was wasn't it? Alright I guess I'll forgive you since the match was fun." The girl agreed, taking the hand and shaking it.

"What was that thing anyways? It sure looked weird." Daichi said, earning him a knock on the head from Hilary.

"I'm curious how it seemed to be able to not only influence but it actually ride the wind around it." Kenny added.

"Well, Totoro is a nature spirit, he's always been doing things like that for as long as I've known him." The girl replied simply.

"Oh yeah, I don't think we've been introduced," I realized, "I'm Tyson, my bit beast is dragoon, these guys are Kenny, Hilary, Kai, Ray, Max, Daichi and the talking laptop is Dizzi." I finished.

"I'm Mei," the girl said, "I'm from a really out of the way town that's more like a village but I came to visit my sister that moved here two years ago." She explained.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Mei, I hope we meet again." Ray said.

"Yeah, and next time I want to battle you." Max added cheerfully.

"That sounds like fun, I hope we meet again then." Mei said before turning and running off while waving good bye.

"Weird girl." Kai said after she'd left.

"Come on Kai, don't be like that." I nagged him.

"Still, somethings bothering me about that bit beast." Dizzi commented.

"Well, now that you mention it, it did kind of cause a miniature earthquake." Hilary observed.

"Oh no! The dojo!" I cried out, suddenly remembering about the crashing noises, and ran inside to check on the state of things while the others stayed outside laughing.


End file.
